1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connector, and more particularly to a connector having contacts each has a solder cup for readily receiving a solder ball therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic packages, such as integrated circuits (ICs), are miniaturized electronic devices, in which a number of active and passive circuit elements are located on or within a continuous body of material to perform the function of a complete circuit. To ensure reliability in use, the ICs require prior burning-in to test their durability as well as performance. The ICs are run at high temperature for an extended period of time to accelerate invalidation of ICs with disfigurements. This helps elimination of early product failures once the ICs are sold and/or assembled onto electronic end devices. A burn-in socket assembly is used to receive an IC therein, and electrically connects the IC with a burn-in board for operation of the IC at high temperature.
A conventional burn-in socket, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,725 issued to Uratsuji on Nov. 11, 1997, comprises a base, a plurality of contacts secured to the base, an operating plate, and a damping plate. Generally, the contacts includes a curve spring section, a contacting section upwardly extending from the spring section, a retention section extending from the spring section, and a tail section extending downwardly from the retention section. During test, the IC is provided a plurality of solder balls and the contact sections of the burn-in socket contact with the solder balls. Since the contact section is configured as a sheet which escapes from a bottom end of the solder ball and will not engage with the solder balls reliably.
Hence, it is desired an improved burn-in socket to overcome the problems mentioned above.